The Unknown Dragon
by Jedi Jerix
Summary: The story of a unknown "Dragonslayer". After Makarov disappears, what challenges will be in this new "Dragonslayer" face?
1. Prologue

BOOOOOOM!

The eco of a explosion could be heard for miles around. It was the biggest one of all of the vollies that had gone off. The part of a building was crumbling and falling to the ground. The land all around was barren from multiple attacks. The building was once enormous, but it looked like a crumbling old tower now. At the top of the tower a man in a torn cape and battered armor stared at the explosion he made. He was about 6 to 7 feet tall and had bare, muscled armor on. He looked sketchy now, but before this he must of looked a lot better. The man gave a evil smile.

"There is know way that he survived that." He said.

All of a sudden there was a huge flaming explosion, but this was not like ordinary flames. These flames were white and had a white static/lightning like tips that circled around the flame. The armored man covered his face from the entensity of the flames. He peeked between his arms and his eyes opened wide in terror. There was a figure in the flame, he was standing up in the middle of the previous explosion, but looked like he was not affected by the previous explosion. All that the armored man could see was the person, but that was not the thing that terrified him the most. What terrified him the most was that the person's eyes were glowing white. The man started to shake a little.

"What!? That blast. You should be dead!" The Armored Man yelled.

The armored man started to glow with a dark aura around him. He shot a volley of dark magic bolts at the flaming of the bolts hit were the person was and exploded. But he was too slow. He then saw that the person had leaped right at him wand was about to land a strike.

'I've lost.' the armored man thought.

The person struck the armored man, the explosion that happened made the one the armored man made look like a small rock. After the smoke cleared, the person started to walk away. The Magic Counsel would be there soon to arrest the armored man.

"WHO ARE YOU!?" the man said on the ground.

The person turned. The man could not move, but the terror on his eyes still made his body shake.

"All you need to know is that "Fairy Tail" will always stop the forces of evil." the person said.

Then the person walked off.

/

He opened the guild door, a rush of noise hitting him like a wall. The guild was drinking, talking and rough housing. He managed to open the door to were people did not notice him too much. He then walked toward the bar area near the back of the guildhall. When he got there, he noticed the person he came to see. A short man was sitting at the bar, watching the guild rough housing, but noticed him as he walked toward him.

"Nice to see you have returned in one piece." the man said.

"Nice to be back Master Makarov." the person said.

"I am assuming the mission was a success then?" Makarov asked.

"Yes, that armored punk was no match. He knew he shouldn't of been doing what he was doing, but did it anyway."

Makarov nodded his head.

"Well then, come up to my office. I would like to have a discussion with you." Makarov said.

They both walked up the stairs to the side of the bar and walked up to Makarov's office. When they entered, Makarov went to his desk and sat down. Then turned.

"So, you know that the S-class exams are coming up?" Makarov asked.

"Yes sir." the person said.

"Well, unfortunately the list for the exams this year has been taken up. There are no more spots in the trials." Makarov said.

It went silent for a minute. The person had a hinted look of sadness.

"Yes sir." the person said.

"However," Makarov began to say, "You have proven yourself that you cannot only complete S-class missions, but also handle some extreme situations."

The person looked up in amazement.

"This mission was a bit of a test to see if you could handle some of the hardships that are out there. And you passed with flying colors." Makarov finished.

"What are you trying to say master Makarov?" the person said.

Makarov stood up from his chair and walked around his desk.

"Jerix Polvilian. I hereby announce to you that as of this day, you are a S-class wizard." Makarov said.

The person (now revealed as Jerix) had a look of shock and excitement. But then had a question that surfaced in his head.

"Master, why would you allow me to be S-class like this? You surely did not just do this for no reason." Jerix said.

Makarov looked down a little, sighing a little.

"Once again, your right." Makarov said.

He looked up.

"I have another job I need you to carry out. There is a cave about two days time away from here. Inside is a relic me and another member of "Fairy Tail" protect. This year it is currently my turn to check it and see if it is still well guarded. But I am heading to start the S-class trials."

"So you would like me to check it for you while you go and start the S-class trials." Jerix said.

"Yes, I feel you are strong enough for the task, and I have no doubt in my mind that you will fail if you run into trouble." Makarov said.

"Very well, Master Makarov. Thank you for promoting me to S-class." Jerix said.

"It is not a light title to carry Jerix, but I think you will carry it well." Makarov said.

And with that, they exited the office. Jerix decided to go rest for the mission he was going to do the next morning. As for Makarov, he told the other S-class wizards that they had another in their rank.


	2. Chapter 1

The next morning, Jerix got up nice and early. He was now officially a S-class wizard. He still had the same excitement as the previous night, but he knew if he let this recent accomplishment distract him, then he could get over confident. And he did not want that. He went, packed everything he would need for the mission, showered, got dressed, and headed out. The walk to the location was not too difficult. A lot of it was pretty sites of the mountains and countryside. And just like that, the two days of travel were over, and he was now at the location of his mission. The location was near the side of a huge cliff. He looked it up and down but not seeing any opening. He sat there wondering how to get in. He was so distracted at becoming a S-class wizard the previous night that he did not ask him about the location and how he could get in.

"Hmm. If I was a Makarov, how would I get in?" Jerix said.

That was when he noticed it. He saw a shadow near the cliffside but it was not from the cliff. It was coming from the bottom of the wall. He walked up to it and looked at were the shadow was and stuck his hand out. His hand went through the wall. He smiled. The wizard saints were very smart. The yhad put a allusion spell to cover the entrance. He then walked through the allusion and saw a huge cave. He then proceeded to walk through the cave. There was nothing special about the cave, other that the fact that it was putting off a ton of magic energy. Then he saw a light at the end of the tunnel. When he came around the bend, he saw a door lighted with torches on either sides. He walked up to the door and looked at it. It looked like it had not been opened in decades. The door was about 10 ft tall and 8 ft wide. Now it was another riddle on how to get in. While inspecting the door, he noticed something etched above the door. It looked like it was written in some sort of old language. Thankfully, on his journeys in the past he remembered something that Makarov had said.

It was during one of the guilds previous scuffles. There was a old script that they were translating when Makarov said it.

' "Almost all of the old magic writing always involved some sort of power or strength. Either that or descriptions." '

That gave Jerix an idea. He walked up to the door and once again stretched out his hand. He started to gather magic power. There was a Fiery/staticy aura starting to build up around him. He kept doing it to a certain extent not to drain too much magic power, but enough to test his theory. After a few seconds more, he stopped. He then stood there, waiting and listening. Then, the wall in front of him began to shake, and the door started to open. His theory was correct. He smiled, and walked in. There was a pillar in the middle of the room, and on the pillar was a glowing orb. He walked up to it, but stopped about 10 ft away. The power coming from this magical item was enormous. He stared at the orb. That was when he noticed something was a little off with the orb. He looked above the pillar and went wide eyed. There was a Fairy Tail emblem on this pillar. He knew what this item was. It was barely ever mentioned in the guild at all. It was a relic indeed, but it was special to S-class wizards specifically. It was the Fairy Tail Testitioner. It would deem if you were worthy of being an S-class wizard. That was why Master Makarov sent him, and why Makarov and other members of Fairy Tail protect it. This was another test from Makarov to see if he was worthy of the title S-class.

'Well, I guess it isn't just determined by the master.' Jerix thought.

He wondered why the master chose to make him a S-class without a trial like the others. Was it because of this task? Or was it something else?No matter what it was, he was going to prove that he was a S-class and that Makarov did not make a mistake making him S-class. He walked up to it and held his hand out to it. As he did he started to charge up his magic as much as he could for one big attack. He thought of back when he wanted to become a S-class wizard, why he joined the Fairy Tail guild as well.

...

It was when he had just joined the guild. The master had done something a little different with my guild mark. I used magic that would show my guild mark, but it was not tattooed on him at all. The master smiled at him as he used magic to reveal his guild mark. Then he turned to Makarov and asked: "Hey Master Makarov, who are the strongest wizards of the guild?"

"Well, they are the S-class wizards of course. They are the ones who have proven that they are worthy and willing to help protect the people, the world, and their guild. They are the ones that constantly grow in not only strength, but also who they are as a person as well."

Younger Jerix looked away from the master, lost in thought about what he had heard. Then he turned back to Makarov.

"I will work my hardest to become a S-class wizard." Jerix said.

"That is the spirit. I have no doubt in my mind that you can." Makarov said smiling.

...

He had been working this whole time to become not only a S-class wizard, but the strongest. It was the only way he could be capable to make his dreams a reality. There was White flame and staticy lightning everywhere in the cave.

"I will prove that I am worthy..."

As he was yelling he leaped at the orb and pulled his arm back to strike.

"TO BE A S-CLASS WIZARD!" Jerix yelled as he struck the orb.

The room in the cave exploded, and everything went white, then dark as he fell unconscious.

/

When he opened his eyes, he looked around the room. The room had grown in size with scorch marks on the floor, walls, and roof. The orb was still in the spot it was before, but glowing a lot more than before. As he got up, he heard a voice coming from the orb.

"Congratulations. You have proven yourself to be a S-class wizard. Let the title not only help you, but others as well. Farwell."

After that, the orb stopped talking and went back to its normal glow. He then smiled. He had officially made it. As he walked out of the room, he sealed the door again and walked back to the cave sun was going down, so he made as much ground back to Fairy Tail as he could. He was silently happy the whole way back. That orb helps improve magical abilities for S-class wizards specifically. He felt more powerful already.

"Well, the S-class trials should be done by the time I get back. Well I hope me completing the task I was given will please Makarov."

When he got back, Magnolia had a storm starting in the sky. He saw that the guild doors were open. That was not a normal sight to see. When he got closer, he saw that there were magic council guards there too. When he walked into the guild, he noticed that none of the participants of the S-class trials were back. He saw that Makou was sitting with a hand on his face next to a council officer. He walked over to were they were and asked what happened.

"Were you not informed? Tinro island was destroyed by Acnologia. No one survived." the man said.

Jerixes face was of shock and horror. His emotions were going crazy. There was no way. How did Acnologia find the island? Why did it do it? Why?...

That was the one word in his head. All of the other members of Fairy Tail were in tears. This was a sad day. Jerix turned and walked out without saying a word. He ran into the woods outside of Magnolia, not turning back. He did not care were he went, he just ran. Eventually, he found his way to a mountain cave. He went inside and sat down near the back of the cave. He lit a small fire and just sat there, staring at it. Tears started streaming down his face. He started to remember when he first joined the guild, it was at least four years ago.

...

"Wait, you don't have a home?" Makarov said.

A boy, about the age of 14, in torn up rags and bleeding was laying on the ground in pain and tears in his eyes from a previous attack. Makarov was standing next to him, looking down at him, a sad look on his face. He did not know what to do. Then Makarov had a idea.

"Young man, how would you feel about joining a guild? Fairy Tail is a good option."

The boy looked at Makarov, a look of surprise.

"Y-you would want me in your guild?" the boy said.

"Of course. You have no home and nowhere to go. Besides, I sense great potential in you my boy." Makarov said, smiling.

The boy started crying even more.

"B-but I would just be a nuisance to you, I would only be a o-obstacle."

"Nonsense, we help whoever we can. And you would not be an obstacle. And besides, I think you would fit in at fairy Tail."

"Thank you s-sir." the boy said.

Makarov helped the boy up.

"What is your name?" Makarov asked.

"My name?" the boy asked.

The boy thought for a minute, then said: "I almost forgot my name. My name is Jerix."

"Well, Jerix, welcome to Fairy Tail." Makarov said.

...

"Magic?"

"Well of course. Magic can be used in all sorts of ways." Makarov said.

This about a two month gap since he joined Fairy Tail. The guild was as rowdy as always. Makarov was outside the back of the guild talking to Jerix.

"So, what magic do you use?" Makarov said.

Jerix thought for a moment.

"I think I use dragon slayer magic." Jerix said.

"Oh? Well then, do you know how to use it?" Makarov asked.

"Almost nothing that I can remember, but, I think I know how to use some of it." Jerix said.

"Well then, lets see."

Jerix saw a rock ahead of him. He turned to it and start to calm himself. He then opened his eyes and charged at the rock. He focused, and a ball of white fire and lightning looking static surrounded his arm, and he hit the rock. The rock exploded on impact. He then turned back to Makarov.

"Well done my boy. I know you will become a great wizard. You are a great young man, and I know you will go far." Makarov said.

Jerix smiled at Makarov.

"Thank you, Master Makarov." Jerix said.

"Well, if you keep practicing, I know you will get stronger." Makarov said.

"Yes master Makarov, I will become stronger and achieve the rank of S-class wizard." Jerix said.

...

By the time Jerix woke up, he did not realize that he fell asleep. When he got up, it was morning. He walked out of the cave and headed in the direction he came. He then eventually made it back the guild hall. He walked in and went to the second level of the guild and sat a table, hand on his face.

He then noticed that the masters office was being sorted through. He got up and walked into the office. The room had papers stacked up and books in boxes. He was about to walk out, but then noticed something in one of the shelves. He walked towards it, and saw that it was a small lever. It looked dusty and looked like it had not been touched in a long time. He pushed on the lever and a latch opened. Inside was a Message Lacrima. He pulled it out and activated it. Makarovs face appeared.

"Guildarts, this is of upmost importance. There is a mission that needs to be handled..."

He listened to the rest of the message, a look of shock and horror on his face. But there was also something else, a look of determination. He put the Lacrima back in its place and closed the latch. He then walked out of the office and down the stairs.

"I need to speak with who is now incharge of Fairy Tail." Jerix announced.

Mokaou got up and walked over to him.

"It is not official, but we are coming up to a vote." Mokaou said.

"Well I need to tell you guys that I am heading out on a quest. A quest that might take a extremely long time. We are talking about years." Jerix said.

"Wait, what? What kind of quest is this?" Wakaba said.

"On that of not dealt with, we could have a world catastrophe."

Everyone in the guild had a look of sadness.

"I'm sorry everyone, I don't know all of you well enough. But I want to tell all of you that even if I don't know you all that well, we are still guild partners, and friends. And that will never change. No matter where I go, I will carry our name and hold it high. And although I may be gone for awhile, I want you all to know all you need to do is send a message and I will come running back." Jerix said.

Some of them looked up at him while he talked.

"I must head off." Jerix said as he walked towards the door.

As he walked out, he held up his hand and did Fairy Tails symbol of courage. Everyone did the same. He walked out of Magnolia and headed for where the mission left off from Guildarts. He would have to pick up were Guildarts stopped. He knew that Guildarts could not defeat some of the enemies that he went up against, but he wasn't here, so he needed to become stronger. He was one of the only dragon slayers alive anyway. It was his duty as a dragon slayer. As he left, he looked back on Magnolia. This would be the last time he would see the town for a very long time. He then turned around and went over a hill, out of view of Magnolia.

As he walked, he heard someone else's footsteps.

"Stop!"

He turned around and saw a girl running at him. He stopped and waited for the girl to catch up to him. When she caught up to him, she stopped and caught her breath. Then, she looked at him.

"I am coming with you." she said.


	3. Chapter 2

At first he did not recognize her for a minute, but then remembered her. Just the night before, he saw her in the guildhall, she was a new member of the guild, but joined at a sad time. But why did she want to go with him?

"Why, this isn't something necessary for you to do. You didn't have to come. This is going to be a extremely dangerous mission. Why did you decide to come?" Jerix said.

"Well..." She looked down at the ground for a minute, then looked up. "You are one of the reasons I joined the guild in the first place. And I made a promise to the Master." she said.

...

 **A Few Days Earlier...**

"Thank you for letting me join Fairy Tail."

"Your welcome. By the way, what is your name?" Makarov asked.

"My name is Elliy." she said.

"Nice to meet you Elliy." Makarov said.

Elliy turned around to look at everyone all exited.

"Why is everyone so exited?" Elliy asked.

"The S-class trials are starting soon." Makarov said.

Elliy noticed someone the stood out from the crowd. He walked towards the master, eye locking on to hers for one second, but then locking instantly back with Makarovs.

"Master Makarov, I'm heading out on the mission." Jerix said.

"Very well. Best of luck to you." Makarov said.

Jerix then turned to leave, but while doing that looking at Elliy.

"Are you new to the guild?" Jerix asked.

"Yes..." Elliy said.

"Well, I know that you will enjoy Fairy Tail very much" Jerix said.

Then he walked away.

...

 **Present Time...**

"Wait, really?" Jerix said.

"Besides, we are guild members. It is our job to help each other." she said.

She then looked down again.

"Would... you let me be... your partner? For this mission?"" she asked.

She squinted her eyes, expecting to have her offer declined. But the next words were a bit surprising.

"Sure."

She looked up in shock.

"Y-your serious?" Elliy asked.

"Yep, you can. I could use some help anyway. But you realise that we will be gone for a very long time. Are you sure you are willing to leave all of this behind?" Jerix asked.

Elliy turned to look back to were Magnoloia was, then turned back and nodded.

"There is almost nothing there for me anyways. The only one I really become friends with back there was Makarov." Elliy said.

"Well then, it's settled." Jerix said.

He turned around and started walking. Elliy started to smile a bit as she remember something.

...

"Well I'm off for the trials." Makarov said.

"Master?" Elliy asked.

"Hm?" Makarov said, turning back.

"Master, before you go, I wanted to ask you something." Elliy said.

"The people are really nice in Fairy Tail, but they are all already friends. I don't think I fit in with them. Not with I have been through." Elliy said.

Makarov sighed.

"Elliy, don't worry. I am certain that you will find friends in Fairy Tail. After all, one of the greatest things about Fairy Tail is the friendships you can make. I am certain you will find friends. And I am sure once you do, I am sure they will be happy to be your friend in the end." Makarov said.

...

After the thought, she ran to catch up with Jerix.

"Hey, sorry, I forgot to ask for your name." Jerix said.

"Oh, its Elliy."

"Nice to meet you Elliy." Jerix said nicely.

"What's yours?" Elliy asked.

"I'm Jerix." Jerix said.

It was silent for a moment, then Elliy broke the silence.

"How long have you been the guild for about four to five years. I was welcomed into the guild at about the age of 14." Jerix said.

"How old are you now?" Elliy asked.

"I am 19, about to turn 20 in about a week." Jerix said.

"I just turned 19 about two weeks ago." Eliy said.

"Nice." Jerix said.

They walked on carrying a conversation along the way. They learned basic things about each other, but they both did not talk about there past too much. They were both a little hesitant to tell. Soon it turned to dusk. They then set up a camp.

"You brought gear tonight, right?" Jerix asked.

Elliy looked down a little.

"No, I'm sorry. I was so focused on catching up to you that I didn't even remember to bring anything." Elliy said.

Jerix pulled out his sleeping bag and set near the fire.

"Here. You can have mine." Jerix said.

"Wait really. What about you?" Elliy asked.

"It's fine. I've slept without one, so it isn't something new to me." Jerix said.

Elliy walked over to the bag and sat down on it. Jerix went and leaned against a nearby tree and got into a comfortable position.

"Oh, that sleeping bag is new, and clean as well. So that one can be yours. When we get to the next town, we'll get a new one." Jerix said.

"Thank you. But I still feel bad that you don't have one." Elliy said.

"It's fine." Jerix said.

Elliy sat there and wondered when the last time someone did something this kind for her. She then looked back over to Jerix who was already asleep. She smiled.

'It's nice to know that someone who dosn't know me that well is willing to give up one of his belongings to her.

With that, she went to sleep.

/

Once it was morning, they woke up and packed up camp. They then headed out. Jerix only had a bit of food packed for breakfast for the day, so he split it with Elliy as they talked more. They laughed and had a lot of fun talking and exchanging jokes. They also got in a argument or two as the days went on, but they forgived each other. Then, finally, they made it to the first town on the way to their destination. The first thing they did was they ordered another sleeping bag and found the nearest inn. The inn's bar and dining area was really lively. Jerix and Elliy were sitting at a back table as the doors flung open with a man flying towards the bar area. Then a person in a cloke walked in behind him. He walked up to the bar tender, completely ignoring the man on the ground.

"Man, don't you think that cloked man could be more careful with the goons he brings in." a person said at a nearby table.

Then, when the cloked man was done talking with the bar tender, he turned. He then landed his eyes on Jerix and Elliy. Jerix could feel Elliy was uneasy.

"Don't worry, Elliy." Jerix said, "I won't let him hurt you, or me. We will just have to wait and see what he wants if he comes over here."

The man then talked to the bartender one more time, then walked towards their table.

"Hey, do you mind if I sit with you?" the person said.

It was silent for a moment. But then Jerix answered.

"Sure." Jerix said.

The person sat down across from them, sitting down slowly. Then a moment later, the bartender came to their table and dropped a meal for all three of them.

"The meal's on me." the person said.

The bartender nodded and walked off. Then the person turned to them.

"If you don't mind me asking, your not from this town are you?" the person said.

"No, we aren't." Jerix said.

"You two are wizards, aren't you?" the person asked.

"Yes. What are you trying to accomplish with all of these questions." Elliy said.

Completely ignoring her question, the person continued.

"Your strong wizards." the person said, "There is only one guild that has your kind of power. Your from Fairy Tail."

It was silent at the table for a moment. It was very unpleasant for Elliy. It brought up certain memories from her past.

...

 **A Few Years Ago...**

"We are getting tired of your lack of cooperation. Now, you will tell us what we want to know. RIGHT NOW!"

All of this yelling was happening in a fortress. A little girl was chained to the wall, getting pumbled by a interigater. The interrogator stopped his barrages, listening to the girl scream. She shifted with the chains, shifting around in pain. Her chains held her off the ground. She sat there, with very small breaths. The interrogator looked at the girl and smiled.

"Too bad there is no one to save you. You are friendless. It really is a sad sight to see." the interrogator said laughing.

The girl started to cry. She had been taken away from her village, and no one had noticed. They had abandoned her. And now she was stuck, being interrogated for a secret she had no idea about. But she just thought they tortured her for fun. They were always making fun of her and hitting her.

"Well, I guess you have had enough abuse for one day. But expect a lot more tomorrow." The interrogator said, laughing as he walked away.

She still cried, but as she did a thought came into her mind, and this thought was the very drive to her escape.

'If they keep doing this to me, I'll die. I know that I will find friends if I keep trying.'

...

 **Present Time...**

She has started to consider Jerix as what a friend. She did not know what Jerix thought of her. She started to have thoughts that Jerix just thought of her as a weakling. But she shook the thoughts out of her head. Jerix had been nice to her so far. She kept focusing on the conversation, but those thoughts kept lingering.

"I think I've heard of you." the person said pointing at Jerix.

"Well, I'm glad I have been heard of. What might your name be?" Jerix said.

The man took off his hood. It was a man about the same age as Jerix. But he was a bit different. He had sea blue hair, and wore a three quarter sleeve vest with a sleeveless tee underneath. He also wore a pair of pants as well. He lifted his hands up in the air, smiling.

"Sorry, I tend to accidentally ask to many questions. My name is Dexter Yelon. Nice to meet you." Dexter said.

"Nice to meet you too." Both Jerix and Elliy said.

"Why do you have such an interest with me and Elliy." Jerix said.

"Well, you see I have always had a interest in Fairy Tail. I have always wanted to join, but I always thought that you had to do some sort of trial."

"No, you don't." Jerix said.

"WAIT, REALLY!?" Dexter yelled.

"Yea, all you have to do is ask." Elliy said.

Dexter sighed.

"Well, at least I know that now. Well, I have been training by taking down ruffians like the guy you saw me throw in here. The guards are coming to pick him up now." Dexter said.

"Well, if you want you can head to Fairy Tail as soon as you want. I am sure they would like to have someone new join the guild." Jerix said.

"Thanks, but I do have one question for you. Where are you and Elliy going?" Dexter asked.

"We are on a top secret and earth threatening mission right now." Jerix said.

"Well, then could I tag along?" Dexter asked.

"I don't know, we can't just let random people who haven't even joined the guild yet just join us on this quest." Elliy said.

"I have a proposition." Jerix said, "If you go to Magnolia and become an official member of Fairy Tail, then you can meet us a a town on the other side of Mt. Hakobe, then we will consider letting you join the mission."

Dexter thought for a moment, then looked at Jerix.

"Very well." Dexter said.

"This will prove to me that you are not only quick, but very persistent. Both things we could use on this mission." Jerix said.

"That is a very long distance." Elliy said.

"I am up for the challenge. Because I know that Fairy Tail wizards have proven that they can do things most people can't. I will." Dexter said.

Dexter stood up from his chair.

"Do you mind if I head off now to get a head start?" Dexter said.

"Sure, but don't over work yourself." Jerix said.

"Yea, try not to get too tired or you will wear yourself out and might no make it." Elliy said.

"Thanks for the advice guys." Dexter said. "When I see you in a few days, I will be a Fairy Tail wizard."

Then he left the inn. They both ate in silence, thinking about the mission at hand. That was when Elliy asked the one question that was on her mind.

"Hey, Jerix. What is the mission we are going on exactly?" Elliy asked.

"It is one Guildarts went on and didn't complete. But it isn't one hw went on recently. We are going to defeat a force of evil that helped Acnologia in his past. He was a wizard that caused almost as much havoc as the dragon, but he caused harm to both the spirit realm and Earthland. And he is rising in power, so we are on our way to defeat him. Or try our best anyway. That dragon and anyone affiliated with it has caused enough damage to everyone and could destroy the world. Almost all of this force has not seen the dragon, but will become a force to help him anyway. And what's worse is that this force will be more stronger than any guild or counsel. So we are going to take care of the dragons possible growing force and any of his allies before it becomes a world catastrophe."

Elliy had a look of horror. They were going to take on foes of this magnitude!? Even the strongest wizards of "Fairy Tail" could not stop it at their current level. How on earth were they going to?

It almost was like Jerix could read her thoughts.

"The way we are going to stop it is by training. We are going to train so hard that we will become stronger than ever thought possible. Or try our hardest to. We are heading to a area were there are no cities so we can train." Jerix said.

He then looked away.

"I don't know if the S-class group is alive. For all we know, I am not only the last strongest one alive, but the last official S-class wizard. It is my duty and job to do this mission. And we must hold on to hope that they are alive." Jerix said.

He looked at Elliy.

"You still have a option to go back to the guild. This is a path that you don't have to walk. Makarov did everything he could to help me, so now I'm returning the favor." Jerix said.

"Are you kidding!? Of course I am still going. I owe Makarov a lot too. The least I can do is help with this mission. And besides, you will need help defeating a dragon that hasn't been beaten yet." Elliy said.

"How are you willing to face something this strong. This is going to be very hard." Jerix said.

"Well..." Elliy started to say,

She was hesitant to say it, but she mustered up the courage. "I have always wanted a friend. And you have been one of the nicest people to me. I consider you a friend." Elliy said with her eyes closed.

It was silent for a moment.

"I consider you a friend too." Jerix said.

Elliy looked up, surprised.

"I don't really have any friends, or, well, close friends anyway. But I want that to change. I'm glad you consider me a friend. I consider you a friend as well." Jerix said.

Elliy smiled, and started to cry. Jerix freaked out.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry!" Jerix said.

"No, its fine." Elliy said, "Thank you."

Jerix smiled.

"Well, we should go to our rooms and get some rest. We have a long road ahead for the next town." Jerix said.

With that, they went to their separate rooms and got some rest. The next morning, they got up, at breakfast, and headed off.


	4. Chapter 3

As they walked through the mountain, they walked in thought of the S-class group and if they survived. They had been told that the island was obliterated, and that there were no survivors. But they held on to hope.

"Hey Jerix?" Elliy asked.

"Yea?" Jerix asked.

"You said we were fighting a enemy that made havoc in the spiritual realm and Earthland. So what if we have to fight in the spirit realm?" Elliy asked.

It was silent for a moment. Then Jerix responded.

"That is one of the reasons why this mission will not only be difficult for us physically, but also mentally. If we have to fight in the spiritual realm, then we may not even be in the same time as now. But we will have to cross that bridge if we ever have to worry about it. Like I said, you don't have to do this. You can always return back to the guild." Jerix said.

Elliy was thinking about what he said, and continued walking.

/

Finally, after a few days, they had made it past the mountains, and were now on the trail to the town.

"Hey, we haven't seen Dexter yet, and we are almost to the village." Elliy said.

"He still has a little time. But I think he will show up." Jerix said.

Just as he had finished saying that, they heard running footsteps. They turned to see Dexter running to them.

They stopped and waited for him, and when he got there, he stopped to catch his breath.

"..I..made..it." Dexter said.

"Great." Elliy said.

"Well then, welcome back. Nice to have you on the team." Jerix said, extending his hand.

Dexter looked at it, smiling. He then shook his hand.

"Thanks." Dexter said," Oh, I bet you want to see the symbole to prove I completed the task."

He was starting pulling up one side of his shirt to show his guild mark, but Jerix stopped him.

"You don't need to. I trust that you did. That is is something we are all going to need to to do. We need to be trustworthy and honest to each other." Jerix said.

They all smiling and nodding to each other. Then they continued. They finally made it to the village. They went to the inn and spent the night there. That night was a lot of laughter and fun for the team. They talked about stories and laughed. They horsed around a little and arm wrestled. The next day they headed out again. The days to follow were very boring when it was all rounded up. Most of the trip was just traveling. Then, they finally made it. A partly forested, partly desert area. Jerix smiled as he surveyed the area.

"Well, we are finally here." Jerix said.

"Well, we will probably be here a while." Elliy said.

"So were are we camping?" Dexter asked as he scratched his head.

"Over there is were I think we should. Is everyone in agreement?" Jerix asked.

They all nodded and set up camp in a area that had about two to three trees. Once they were done, they rested, preparing for the next day.

The following few years, they almost did non stop training to get stronger. Jerix got his power to a whole other level entirely, while Elliy trained and mastered her sword fighting. She had heard of Erza in the guild and admired her strength. So she developed her own type of magic that imbued her and her weapon. The more she used it, the more she learned about this new magic. Dexter practiced as well. His magis was a sort of time magic. It slow down time around him or speed it up, but he could also do it to himself as well. They had not heard from the guild during that whole time. And they had grown. Not just closer but also aged as well.

Then, one day Jerix came to a decision.

"Hey guys, you know that town I went to recently?" Jerix asked.

" Yea." Dexter and Elliy said.

"Well I heard something there. That a group of evil wizards inspired by Zeref Was been seen in a mountain pass a while ago."

"Wait, really!?" Dexter said.

"Yea, and I heard that they might infiltrate an event in the kingdom called the Grand Magic Festival." Jerix said.

"So what does this mean? Are you wanting to go after them?" Elliy said.

"Yes, but we need to remain in disguise. If we alert them to our presents, we will be in for a big ride." Jerix said.

They all agreed and slept their final night there. They remonenced of the past few years and why they were doing all of this. Their drives and motives, and eventually all drifted off to sleep.

/

It is a dark stone corridor. It has a cold eerie feeling. Then a man walking down the corridor stirs the atmosphere. The man walks to a door at the end and knocks. When there is no answer, he slowly opens the door.

"Sir, the Grand magic games are being prepared now." the man said.


End file.
